


Zwei Seiten

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [87]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, Some Humor, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Thiel weiß echt nicht, warum er immer wieder bei Boerne klingelt, obwohl er doch eigentlich nur seine Ruhe haben will. > Originalpost in meinem LJ





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CornChrunchie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/gifts).



> Bingo-Prompt: Erkältung  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Freundschaft, Fluff, ein klein wenig Humor und ganz dezentes h/c  
> Handlung: Thiel weiß echt nicht, warum er immer wieder bei Boerne klingelt, obwohl er doch eigentlich nur seine Ruhe haben will.  
> A/N: Für cornchrunchie als verspätetes Geburtstagsgeschenk! Es war ja an Deinem Geburtstag schon dreiviertel fertig, aber mir fiel kein vernünftiger Schluß ein. Jetzt ist mir immer noch nichts rechtes eingefallen, aber ich hoffe, Du magst die Szene trotzdem. <3  
> Länge: 1.200 Wörter

***

„Mann, Boerne, so groß ist Ihre Wohnung auch wieder nicht, daß Sie fünf Minuten bis zur Tür brauchen“, brummte Thiel schlecht gelaunt, als der andere endlich öffnete. „Hier.“

„Was?“ Boerne sah verwirrt auf den Hefter, den er ihm hinhielt. „Im Übrigen war ich gerade im Bad, als Sie meinten Sturm klingeln zu müssen.“

„Frau Alberich hat gesagt, Sie brauchen das unbedingt noch heute.“ Thiel nieste. „Und so genau wollte ich das gar nicht wissen.“

„Ah ….“ Boernes Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Stimmt. Danke.“

Thiel brummte etwas Richtung ‚gern geschehen‘ und wollte sich gerade umdrehen und gehen, als ihn Boernes Blick fixierte. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, eben hatte er noch gehen wollen, und jetzt hielt ihn irgendetwas zurück.

„Sie sehen heute aber wirklich miserabel aus.“

Thiel schnaubte. „Danke für die Blumen.“

„Sind Sie krank?“Boerne machte einen Schritt rückwärts. „Stecken Sie mich bloß nicht an!“

„Ist nur ein Schnupfen.“ Thiel nieste. „Mistwetter.“

Boerne legte den Kopf schief. War ja klar. Eigentlich hatte er die ganze Zeit gewußt, daß das passieren würde. Das war so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche – wann immer ihn eine Erkältung erwischte, er sich den Fuß vertreten oder sonstwie verletzt hatte, Boerne war mit guten Ratschlägen zur Stelle. Insgeheim hegte Thiel den Verdacht, daß der andere sich vielleicht doch hin und wieder einen lebenden Patienten wünschte.

***

Keine fünf Minuten später saß er mit einer dampfenden Tasse Tee in der Hand auf Boernes Couch. Er hatte gewußt, daß das passieren würde, und trotzdem bei Boerne geklingelt. Selbst schuld. Er nippte am Tee.

„Sie sind schon wieder zu dünn angezogen. Das machen Sie jedes Jahr im Herbst so – sehen Sie’s endlich ein, Thiel, der Sommer ist vorbei. Und Ihr Starrsinn beschert Ihnen nur eine Erkältung.“ 

Thiel rollte die Augen. So gut es ging. Die taten ziemlich weh und waren total verquollen irgendwie. Er seufzte.

„So wie jedes Jahr.“ Boerne klang vorwurfsvoll, als ob das nicht seine Sache wäre, wenn er sich erkältete. „Statt daß Sie den Herbst genießen.“

„Als gäb’s da was zu genießen. Regen, Kälte und Dunkelheit oder was.“

„Bunte Blätter, Herbstlicht und lange Nächte.“ Boerne griff nach seiner Tasse. „Alles wird ruhiger. Man kann gemütliche lange Abende zuhause verbringen.“

„Es ist um sechs schon dunkel, und wenn man Pech hat, wird es den ganzen Tag nicht hell.“

„Nebel.“

„Nebel?“

„Nebel kann sehr schön sein.“ Boerne warf ihm einen mißbilligenden Blick zu. „Sie haben eben keinen Sinn für Romantik.“

„Jetzt geben sie’s schon zu. Den Herbst braucht kein Mensch.“ Das mit der Romantik wollte er mal überhört haben. Außerdem fand er nicht, daß das etwas war, was er brauchte: Einen Sinn für Romantik. Die gab es in seinem Leben sowieso nicht.

„Aber nur, weil Sie so stur sind und nur das Negative sehen!“ Boerne hob den Zeigefinger. „Ohne Herbst kein Frühling, haben Sie daran schon mal gedacht? Sie können das eine nicht ohne das andere haben. Wenn Sie lange Tage im Sommer wollen, müssen Sie auch die kurzen im Winter nehmen. Kein Licht ohne Schatten. So ist das eben im Leben.“

Thiel schnaubte. Das heißt er versuchte zu schnauben, aber am Ende wurde doch eher ein Husten draus. 

Boerne stand auf. „Bleiben Sie sitzen und trinken Sie Ihren Tee aus. Ich bin gleich wieder da.“

Thiel seufzte. Diesmal eher vor Erleichterung. Wenn er erkältet war, konnte er Boernes Redseligkeit irgendwie noch schlechter vertragen als sonst. Er nippte nochmal an der Tasse, schloß die schmerzenden Augen und lehnte den Kopf zurück. Besser. So schön ruhig, und außerdem war es bei Boerne angenehm warm. Vielleicht sollte er doch auch langsam mal anfangen die Heizung höherzudrehen. Half ja nix, war schon November. Kein Licht ohne Schatten, pff.

Er war schon fast ein wenig eingedöst, als Boerne zurückkam und zwei Teller in den Händen balancierte. „Hier.“

Mühsam rutschte er wieder etwas höher. „Was ist das denn?“

„Straciatella.“

„Eis?“

„Suppe.“

„Aber …“ Thiel schaute stirnrunzelnd auf den Teller, den Boerne vor ihm abgestellt hatte. O.K., er konnte sich Fremdwörter schlecht merken und war gerade ein wenig matschig im Kopf, aber er war sich ganz sicher, daß es eine Eissorte gab, die so hieß.

„Das ist eine Gemüsebrühe mit einer Art Eierstich. Also Ei mit Parmesan, das flockt dann so aus, wenn man es in die heiße Brühe gießt. Weshalb das Gericht im Italienischen _Stracciatella_ heißt, das ist nämlich der Diminutiv von _Straccia_ , also Fetzen. Und das Eis ist im übrigen nach der Suppe benannt.“

Er starrte Boerne ungläubig an. Das hatte der doch eben erfunden.

„Ja, in Ordnung, eigentlich nimmt man Fleischbrühe, aber die hatte ich nicht mehr im Haus. Und eigentlich kommt noch Paniermehl mit ins Ei, aber jetzt seien Sie mal ehrlich, wer merkt da schon den Unterschied? Die Fetzen sehen jedenfalls eins A aus.“

Thiel sah auf die dampfende Suppe. Fetzen? Für ihn sah das ja ein bißchen unappetitlich aus das Ganze.

„Und jetzt essen Sie endlich, solange es heiß ist. Das ist gut gegen den Schnupfen.“

„Müßte es dafür nicht Hühnerbrühe sein?“

Jetzt rollte Boerne mit den Augen. „Ein Huhn hatte ich bedauerlicherweise nicht mehr im Kühlschrank herumliegen. Außerdem kommt es sowieso nur drauf an, daß die Suppe heiß und salzig ist. Also hören Sie endlich auf zu quengeln und essen Sie.“

Eigentlich war ihm gar nicht nach essen gewesen. Eigentlich hatte er sich vorhin nur noch ins Bett schleppen und schlafen wollen. Und hoffen, daß Morgen wie durch ein Wunder alles wieder normal sein würde. (Würde es nicht. Ein Schnupfen dauert ohne Behandlung sieben Tage und mit eine Woche, da war was dran.) Beim Essen merkte er erst, daß er eigentlich doch Hunger hatte. Und heiß und salzig tat wirklich gut.

Boerne erzählte ihm währenddessen etwas über die unterschiedlichen Varianten dieses Gerichts und wie er zu Studienzeiten einmal – aber da hörte Thiel schon nicht mehr zu. Eigentlich war Boernes Stimme im Hintergrund ja ganz nett, wenn er nicht versuchte, mit seinem verquollenen Gehirn dem Inhalt zu folgen. _Kein Licht ohne Schatten._ Er mußte sich ein Lächeln verbeißen. Von Boerne konnte man eben die guten Seiten auch nicht haben ohne die schlechten.

„… nehmen Sie ein Aspirin und sehen Sie zu, daß Sie mal ordentlich ausschlafen.“

„Da wär ich jetzt nicht drauf gekommen.“

„Bei Ihnen bin ich mir da nicht so sicher.“ Boerne warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu. „Naja. Wenigstens sehen Sie ein bißchen besser aus als vorhin. Ich dachte schon, Sie kippen mir auf die Fußmatte.“

Thiel stellte den Teller ab. „Danke.“

Boerne setzte zu einer Antwort an und stoppte. Das war jetzt schon irgendwie witzig zu sehen, wie der andere nach Worten suchte und schließlich aufgab. Wenn er gewußt hätte, daß Boerne so einfach zum Schweigen zu bringen war, hätte er das schon früher mal versucht.

„Jetzt hören Sie schon auf, so selbstgefällig vor sich hin zu grinsen, bloß weil … weil …“

„… Ihnen die Worte fehlen?“

„Mir fehlen nie die Worte!“

„Leider nicht.“ Schwerfällig kämpfte er sich von der Couch hoch. „Aber auch wenn wir gerade so nett plaudern, ich muß jetzt ins Bett.“

Natürlich ließ Boerne es sich nicht nehmen, ihn bis zur Tür zu bringen. Und natürlich ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, ihm ein halbes Dutzend guter Ratschläge mit auf den Weg zu geben, die Vermeidung von Erkältungen betreffend. Aber so war das eben. Kein Licht ohne Schatten.

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> Ja, mir ist aufgefallen, daß Thiel "Frau Alberich" sagt. Erst wollte ich das ja korrigieren, aber dann dachte ich mir, daß es ganz gut zeigt, daß er echt durch den Wind ist ;)


End file.
